1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible top for a vehicle in which a flexible fabric cover is supported by a top stack linkage wherein the convertible top includes a skylight.
2. Background Art
Soft-top convertibles generally include a fabric cover that is supported by a top stack linkage. Conventional convertible tops include a rear light, or window, that is attached to the fabric cover between a four bow and a five bow of the top stack. In a five bow top, the four and five bow are the two rearmost bows of the convertible top with the five bow being disposed at the belt line of the vehicle and the four bow being disposed at the roof line of the vehicle.
Convertible vehicles have been developed that include pop-up roll bar assemblies that are intended to protect passengers in the event of a collision. Pop-up roll bar assemblies may include pyrotechnic or spring-actuated extension mechanisms that are used to instantaneously raise the roll bar assemblies. The roll bar assemblies in their raised position combine with the windshield header to support the body of the vehicle and protect passengers in event the vehicle rolls over. The pop-up roll bars generally must be fully extended to lock in their deployed position. Pop-up roll bars are intended to operate whether the convertible top is in its extended or retracted position. If the convertible top is extended, the flexible fabric may prevent the pop-up roll bars from fully extending and locking in place. If the convertible top prevents the pop-up roll bars from locking in their deployed position, the roll bars may not properly function.
There is a need for a convertible top having a soft cover that does not interfere with the operation of pop-up roll bars and which provides improved aesthetics in a durable and robust convertible top.
These and other problems will be addressed by Applicants' invention as summarized below.